


Neighbors.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Neighbors, Rimming, Top Ian, Wall Sex, dirty talking, ian has a crush on mickey, mickey is a butthead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian has a thing for the new neighbor across the hall.... ;)





	Neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the longest oneshots I have written, but I love how it came out. Enjoy. ;)

Ian was staring out his peephole waiting for Mickey to come home. People could call him really strange, but Ian thought Mickey was just that beautiful.

Mickey had moved in across from him about a month ago. He was a foul-mouthed, stubborn, tattooed piece of trash, but fuck, Ian thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even if the last time Ian attempted to talk to him, Mickey told him to go turn over a bar stool and sit on it.

Ian's stomach clenched when the dark haired man came into view. He had his shirt thrown over his shoulder which allowed Ian to rake his eyes over his chest. HIs pants rested right on his hips and Ian could see the v going down into his pants. Boy, oh boy, did Ian want to see what was under those pants. He knew he sounded like a pervert, but there was something about Mickey. He couldn't get him out of his head.

Mickey unlocked his door and when he pulled his keys out of the lock they fell to the floor. When he bent over, Ian felt his dick strain in his boxers. Seeing as they were the only things Ian wore around his apartment. 

Mickey was wearing jeans but Ian could clearly make out Mickey's ass. It was perfect and holy shit was Ian hard. 

Once Mickey had disappeared into his place, Ian spun around and placed his back against the door. He reached into his boxers and sighed when he wrapped his hand around himself. The slightest contact had Ian losing it. Almost six months since Ian had gotten laid and with Mickey across the hall he felt as if he was busting more nuts just by looking at Mickey than he ever did with an actual partner.

He sighed and was about to walk away from his door when there was a knock on it. He jumped and his hand flew out of his boxers. He opened the door without even looking. He wished he would have looked.

Mickey stood there with a raised eyebrow staring at him, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Ian replied, "Sorry. Uh how can I help you?"

He sounded like a fucking Wal-Mart employee.

"Someone is coming tomorrow to work on my pipes or whatever the fuck it is, but could I use your shower?"

Ian's boner was very noticeable right now and he prayed silently that Mickey didn't see.

"Uh yeah sure come on in."

He then noticed the towel and a few things of clothes in Mickeys hands. His eyes were too busy on Mickeys face to notice anything else.

"Down the hall, second door-"

"I know. We have the same layouts dumbass." 

Mickey disappeared down the hall leaving Ian standing there just staring at nothing with a hard on. Ian didn't care that he was an asshole. He just knew he was attracted to him.

As Mickey showered Ian tried to keep the thought of a soaking wet Mickey out of his head so he went into the kitchen to make something to eat. 

When the bathroom door came open, Ian felt his stomach clench. 

"Thanks man." Mickey said.

Ian looked up and really wished that he didn't. 

Mickey was wearing a pair of basketball shorts that were hanging loosely on his hips. He didn't have a shirt on and Ian could see drops of water going down his skin.

"You're welcome." Ian replied, "You hungry?"

"What are you making?" Mickey asked, sitting on Ian's barstool.

"Do you like spaghetti and garlic bread? If not I could order something."

Mickey waved his hand, "That's fine. Sounds good." 

It got awkward quiet until Ian put the noodles on and the bread in the oven.

"So how's work?" Ian asked.

How's work? Really Ian? 

"Shitty but it puts a roof over my head. What do you do? I hear about you leaving late at night and then I hear your keys jingling at like six a.m."

"I'm a dancer." Ian replied.

He had no shame in his job but he had no idea if Mickey was gay or how he felt about male dancers. He didn't know why he cared that much either.

"Dancer? In this town?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged, "I enjoy it. You want a beer?"

"That'd be nice. Could have offered sooner."

Ian would have rolled his eyes but Mickey was fucking sitting shirtless in his place right now with damp skin. He could have knocked Ian out and the red head would have felt blessed.

Until the food was done their time consisted of Ian trying to start conversation and Mickey making rude remarks.   
Ian really enjoyed it.

 

"Thanks for the shower and food dude." Mickey said, "But I better get going." 

"You work tomorrow?" 

"Why does it matter?" Mickey asked.

He took his plate and beer bottle to the kitchen and tossed them both in the trash.

"Mickey seriously? There is a sink right there for my plates."

"It was a fucking plastic plate Ian. Do you wash them?" 

"No, but that's not the point."

"What is the point Ian? That you have a love for inanimate objects?"

Ian just stared at him. He was still hard as hell just now in jeans. Mickey got bothered by him being in his boxers earlier and told him to put some fucking clothes on.

"What the fuck are you staring at? You know what don't tell me. I'm going home now thank you and goodnight."

He walked out of Ian's apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Ian had no idea why he was so attracted to an asshole, but he was. Not only did he want to kiss every inch of his skin and bring him to an orgasm, he wanted to cook him dinner every night, breakfast every morning. Okay, Ian had a crush on him that was definite.

 

He spent the next few days doing the same thing. Working when he had to, going to see his family and then spending time hoping that Mickey would knock on his door again.  
Maybe I could knock on his, Ian thought, but for what?  
He looked around the room and tried thinking about something he could use as an excuse.

"Got it." Ian whispered.

He walked into the kitchen and dumped out the rest of the bleach he had before tossing the bottle away. He moved the trash can into his hallway cabinet just in case Mickey   
happened to ask what happened to his bottle of bleach.

He slid some pants on but left his shirt off as he took the few steps over to Mickey's door. He raised his hand to knock but he heard noises on the other side. He carefully placed his ear to the door and listened.

"Shit." Mickey grunted, "Fucking go faster you dick head." 

Ian heard skin on skin and backed away from the door. The possible love of his life was getting banged on the other side of the door. And by the sounds of it, not very good.   
Ian couldn't just interrupt. He wasn't that bad so he just turned and walked back to his place.

The thought of someone touching Mickey had Ian's skin crawling. He had never felt jealousy in his life and right now he didn't like it at all. But he had no right to feel this way. Mickey barely liked him as a human so his jealousy wasn't necessary.

"Son of a bitch." Ian cursed, kicking the side of the couch, "Shit!"

He grabbed his foot as his toes began throbbing.

He plopped down on the couch and breathed in through his mouth to try and calm himself down.

"I'm a fucking idiot." He whispered.

He shouldn't have grown a crush on Mickey. A person who didn't care too much about Ian and obviously was in a relationship or seeing someone.

Maybe Ian should go out and meet someone just to distract himself for the night. Yeah, that sounded good. 

 

"Pound me Ian come on!" The man groaned.

Ian hated himself. He had met a young man about his age who seemed smart at the time. But when he got, Zach home all Zach did was ramble on about them being soul mates. So Ian shut him up with a kiss and got him naked as soon as possible.

"Please just shut up." Ian said, getting between Zach's legs.

"You don't like dirty talk?" 

"I just want to get this over with so you can go home." Ian admitted.

Zach smiled and ran a finger down Ian's chest, "I could stay the night. I could wake you up with a blowjob."

"No thank you." 

"Oh come on you'll love it."

Ian sighed and removed himself from Zach. He slid his boxers back on, "Get out Zach."

Zach just spread his legs, "Not until you're in me Ian."

Ian tossed Zach's clothes right into his face, "Get the hell out of here!" 

His voice kept getting louder and he had no doubt his neighbors heard him.

Zach sighed and stood up, "Bet your dick isn't that good anyway."

"You're never going to find out. Besides, I don't like dicks that have more hair than inches." 

Zach scoffed and ran out of his bedroom. Ian followed behind just to make sure he left. When Zach opened the door, Mickey stood there with his fist raised as if he was about to knock.

"What the fuck?" Mickey asked.

"Good luck." Zach said, "He's a teasing twink."

He took off down the hall with only his boxers on.

"Sorry about that Mickey."

"Were you yelling at him?" 

"You heard that huh?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure he wasn't killing you or anything."

"I'm fine Mick, thanks." 

Mickey's hair was messed up. Ian could clearly see the slight outlines of hickies that weren't finished.

"I was in the process of kicking someone out as well so I thought I'd check on you." 

"I appreciate that." 

The two boys just stared at each other. They were both sort of a mess right now.

"Want to come in?" Ian asked, "Seeing as we're both now without company."

Mickey nodded, "Thanks. Gets too quiet over there sometimes." 

 

Ian handed him a beer and it was for some reason right then, Ian realized that both boys were in nothing but their boxers. 

"What was wrong with your guy?" Ian asked, hoping he wasn't prying.

"What was right with him?" Mickey scoffed, "Bossy, slow and wanted me to top. He got pissed when I said that I take it."

The thought of Mickey being a dedicated bottom had Ian's dick hardening. That was the last thing he needed.

"What about you?"

"He wouldn't stop fucking talking. He tried dirty talking and it was just weird. He got weird."

"Been there."

 

The two sat on Ian's couch just talking. Mickey did indeed keep calling Ian rude names and saying sarcastic shit, but Ian didn't care. He enjoyed Mickey's company. The sight of Mickey. He just really liked Mickey.

"You this rude to everyone?" Ian asked.

A small grin pulled at the corner of Mickey's mouth, "Yes."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm really not surprised. Do you just not like people?"

"Nah."

"Aren't you just pleasant?"

"Aren't you just too friendly?" Mickey retorted, "And hard."

The other boy turned red as Mickey started laughing.

"You haven't lost your boner?" 

"Stop laughing." Ian mumbled.

He was so red and his face was hot.

Mickey's laugh was bouncing off Ian's walls. The sound was pleasant. The sight was pleasant. But fuck, Ian was so embarrassed. Mickey would think he had a problem with his dick   
or something.

"Okay, okay." Mickey said, "I'm done."

He wiped away stray tears before taking a deep breath.

"I don't see how it's all that funny assface." 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the insult, "It's quite funny if you think about it."

"It's only funny because you're not the one with a boner." 

"Who said I wasn't hard right now?" Mickey asked, "Just because you clearly can't see my dick doesn't mean a thing. Yours is just friendlier apparently and saluting me." 

"Don't you start laughing again!" Ian threatened very weakly.

Mickey was grinning, "Excuse me for finding it funny." 

"How would you feel if I was laughing at your dick right now?"

"Yeah okay." Mickey scoffed, "The last thing you'd do is laugh at my dick."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly, Ian how stupid do you think I am?" Mickey asked, "You think I can't hear you stumbling around at your door when I get home? I can hear you hitting it half the time. Sometimes I don't know what the fuck I'm listening to but I know you're there. I just get a weird feeling when I'm walking in front of your door. And the other day when you let me come for a shower I clearly saw you eye fucking me. Just like you have been tonight." 

Ian wanted to die. Actually he wanted more confidence. He wanted to snap back at Mickey and tell him to quit being an asshole but he also wanted to pin Mickey to the couch and hump him until his dick went numb.

"Uh." Was all Ian could spit out.

Mickey started laughing again, "Jesus Ian. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "That you want to bang me."

"Because you have a tendency to be rude that's why."

"Have you ever asked why I was so rude to you?"

"I didn't bother asking. Didn't feel like having my head snapped off."

"You're an actual dumbass." Mickey said.

He leaned across and wrapped his hand around Ian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ian was shocked to say the least, but he kissed the other boy back. He groaned and melted into it. The two stood up without breaking contact. 

Due to the fact they were only wearing boxers it was quite easy for the other to feel how hard the other boy was.

"Jesus." Mickey panted.

"I really want you." Ian said, eyes locked on Mickey's face.

Mickey stared up at him with blue eyes and it had Ian's stomach swirling.`

"And not just to bang." Ian continued, "I actually really like you."

"I thought I was an asshole." Mickey teased.

"You are." 

Mickey laughed and ran a hand up Ian's chest and ran his finger over Ian's bottom lip, "You're not that bad Gallagher." 

Without thinking, Ian captured Mickeys finger into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Fuck." Mickey gasped, "Kinky are we?"

Ian grinned and pulled off of it and grabbed Mickey's wrist and ran his thumb over the bottom where he could feel Mickey's heartbeat.

"You're under my skin ya know?" Mickey said, "Haven't got you out of my head since the first time I came over. Didn't help that you were shirtless, but you're too fucking nice. I don't like it." 

Ian grinned and kissed the side of Mickey's wrist and pulled his arm gently so he could press kisses further on.

"This is very gay." Mickey said, "I mean, didn't this happen in Romeo and Juliet or some shit?"

"Not that I recall Mickey." 

Ian pulled back and ran both hands down Mickeys chest before going down to his knees. His eyes never left Mickeys face and he could see the sparkle in the beautiful blue eyes.

"You okay with this?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "I'm great. Get on with it there Mr.Wood."

Ian bit down on the soft flesh of Mickeys thigh, "Your legs are amazing, Jesus."

"Take my damn boxers off and suck my dick." Mickey ordered.

"You're a bossy bottom aren't you?" Ian asked.

"Only when I have to be." 

Ian grinned and tugged Mickey's boxers down and about choked when Mickey's dick hit him in the mouth when it popped out.

Mickey kicked his boxers across the floor, "Just gonna stare at it?"

"Maybe. Been thinkin' about this since you moved in." Ian admitted, wrapping his hand around Mickey.

Mickey gasped at the feeling, "Jesus, get to doing something then Gallagher.'

Ian began moving his hand slowly just to watch Mickeys body shiver. He looked up at Mickey who had his eyes closed. So deciding to have a lot more fun he leaned in without   
warning and took Mickey into his mouth.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Mickey yelled, slamming a hand against the wall.

Ian groaned and closed his eyes as he began working his mouth on Mickey. He put his other hand on the bottom of Mickey's stomach. The skin quivering under his fingertips.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned, his other hand on the back of Ian's head.

Ian pulled off only to lick across the tip of Mickeys dick, dragging his tongue on the bottom until he reached Mickey's balls. When he sucked them into his mouth, Mickey's knees gave out. Ian grabbed onto the other boy without removing his lips to keep him standing up.

"Jesus Ian." Mickey laughed which turned into a moan when Ian sucked harder.

Ian pulled back but didn't wipe his mouth he just stared up at Mickey.

"What the fuck you staring at?"

Without saying a word, Ian pulled Mickey down onto the ground. Mickey yelled and he ended up falling right on top of Ian.

"Holy hell do you not know the meaning of carefully?" Mickey laughed, rubbing the side of his head.

"Well this is going well." Ian snorted.

Mickey chuckled, "Just get your boxers off you idiot." 

He rolled off of Ian and got onto his knees as Ian stood up. He put his fingers in the top of Ian's boxers before Ian could and pulled them down.

"Jesus." Mickey exclaimed, "I wish I would have known what was under your boxers the other day. It wouldn't have taken us so long to get to this point."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You just want me for my dick then?"

"Shut up that's not true." Mickey said, wrapping his hand around Ian's shaft.

"Warn a guy will ya?"

"No thanks." Mickey said.

And with that he took Ian into his mouth. Of course he could only get nearly to half seeing that Ian was nine inches.

Ian's voice caught in his throat and his moan sounded more like a low squeak. Grinning around his dick, Mickey continued to move his head up and down while his hand jerked the bottom of Ian's dick. 

His other hand was placed on the lower half of Ian's stomach as he continued to take Ian into the warmth of his mouth.

Ian placed his hands on the back of Mickeys' head. He couldn't believe that the neighbor he has been what others would call, "watching" had his dick in his mouth. And holy shit could he suck a good dick.

Mickey pulled off and licked across the tip before looking up at Ian, hand still wrapped around him, "You close?"

"I'm hard as hell but not close yet, why?"

Mickey grinned and pulled back to grab around the back of Ian's legs and pull forward causing Ian to hit the floor with a loud yell as he went down. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Mickey laughed at Ian's face.

"You trying to kill me?" Ian asked, "Holy shit that cracked my back I think."

Mickey crawled up his body and straddled him. He wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him.

Ian groaned into the kiss. He ran his hands down Mickeys body until he reached his ass. He cupped the soft flesh and jiggled it in his hands.

"Fuck, your ass is perfect." Ian panted.

Mickey leaned over and licked up Ian's jaw then bit down on his earlobe and tugged it, "Really? What do you want to do it big guy?" 

Ian flipped them around to where Mickey was under him, legs spread as Ian settled between them.

"Everything." Ian replied, "Spank it, eat it, fuck it."

Mickey arched his back then raised his hips, "Then do something."

Ian grinned and leaned down to press his lips to Mickeys neck. Mickey turned his head to give Ian more access, his hands running down Ian's back.  
Ian bit, sucked, and licked a few small hickies onto Mickeys neck. Those weird feelings he had for Mickey told him to do it.

He began moving down Mickeys body, lips kissing every inch of skin. He ran his fingers over Mickeys nipples, Mickey shivered under his touch.  
Ian pushed Mickeys legs further apart so he could move down to his stomach, "God." 

The word came out almost pained, almost as if he was being tortured. But Ian was, Mickeys ass was right in his face. Mickey was here. And Ian didn't know if he'd be able to let Mickey walk out that door. He didn't want to think about Mickey sleeping with other guys or being with anyone else. 

But he had to focus on now. If this was a one time thing he had to make it unforgettable. For both of them. 

"You okay with this?" Ian asked.

"Just get on with something!" Mickey snapped.

Ian rolled his eyes and without giving the other guy a warning he leaned down and ran his tongue across Mickeys ass.

Mickey let out a strangled gasp.

Ian used his thumbs to open Mickey up a bit before pressing his tongue to him and licking a thick strip up him.

"Jesus!' Mickey moaned, closing his legs around Ian's head.

Ian didn't give a shit. 

He continued moving his tongue over Mickey.

"God." Mickey groaned, nails digging into the floor.

Ian couldn't pull back too far because of Mickeys legs closed around his head, but he could pull back enough to spit and use his tongue to move the spit around. Mickey was delicious. His tongue seemed to be absorbing the taste of every inch it touched and holy hell, Ian was in heaven.

His cock was hard and heavy between his legs. He could actually feel his balls. That's how hard he was. They hung there like like a too-big chain hangs off a bracelet.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, closing his eyes tight.

He couldn't get over how amazing Ian's velvet tongue felt on him down there. He had only been rimmed once before by someone who thought eating ass meant pretend you're eating spaghetti.

But fuck, Ian ate as if Mickey's ass was Thanksgiving.

And for that, Mickey gave thanks.

Mickey finally let his legs fall to the side just in time to feel Ian's mouth now hovering over his balls.

"Shit Ian." Mickey gasped, "Hold on a second. I'm going to fucking burst."

Ian pulled back and wrapped a hand around his own dick and squeezed, "I'm not too far off." 

"Come 'er." 

Ian grinned and crawled up over Mickey's body to kiss him. For a few minutes they forgot they were on the floor about to bang. All they thought about was the way their lips felt together, the electricity that flew their bodies each time their tongues touched.

"Okay, okay," Mickey panted, "I need you in me like now." 

 

It was hard for either of them to believe just a while ago they were with someone else who wasn't satisfying them and now here they were. Ian was about to fuck the neighbor he has had a crush on, and Mickey was about to get fucked by his annoying, hot ass neighbor that he found himself actually maybe, sorta, kind of liking.

"How do you want to do it?" Ian asked, hand wrapped around Mickey's throat.

"Up against the wall and then when you can't hold me anymore I want you to put me on the floor, couch or whatever and fuck the hell out of me." Mickey told him, eager to get that big cock inside of him.

The two boys stood up and Ian wasted no time in pinning Mickey against the wall. He kissed Mickey as hard as he could.

"Jump." He whispered.

Mickey did as he said and wrapped his legs around Ian as the red head pinned him against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

"This okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded and tugged on Ian's hair as the other hand was on Ian's bicep, "More than okay. Get in me. We're going to have to sleep at sometime."

"You rushin it?" Ian teased, tracing his jaw with his nose.

"Fuck no." Mickey replied, "But if you fall asleep while I'm up against the wall I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Don't you worry about that." Ian laughed.

He pushed Mickey further up the wall as he used one hand to lead his cock to Mickeys ass.

"Oh fuck!" Ian groaned against Mickeys neck, pushing balls deep into him.

Mickey threw his head back and tightened his legs around Ian. He could feel Ian's cock throbbing inside of him. It was big to look at but to feel it inside of him was a completely different story.

"You okay?" Ian whispered, kissing Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey nodded, "Yes. Just, fuck, Ian go." 

And go Ian did.

He was thrusting into Mickey so hard the other boy was being pushed up the wall. Each thrust, Mickeys ass clenched around him and seemed to suck him inside.  
Mickey could feel his dick in his lower gut and he thought it was the hottest thing. He could feel every inch, every throbbing inch. 

"Oh God." Ian groaned, hand slamming against the wall.

His other hand was wrapped around Mickeys back to hold him better.

Mickey brought his hands to wrap around Ian's neck and suddenly Ian pushed closer to Mickey. His dick went even further inside and hit Mickeys' prostate.  
Mickey cried out and spazzed at the pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He moaned, now just bouncing on Ian's dick.

Ian brought his other hand and wrapped it behind Mickey as well and moved them both down to grab Mickeys ass. He then lifted Mickey up further and began hitting his prostate straight on over and over.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, Jesus, God, fuck!" Ian panted.

Mickey could barely moan. Ian was taking his breath away with each punch to his prostate. 

"Oh Ian shit." Mickey weakly moaned, tugging at the hair near the top of Ian's neck.

"Hold on for a few seconds." Ian warned.

Mickey couldn't even nod, but he squeezed his legs tight around him.

Without removing his dick, Ian walked back to his bedroom and planted Mickey on his back.

"Holy shit." Mickey exclaimed, legs tightening around Ian's waist.

His ass was hanging off the bed a tad, Ian was standing up.

He continued to plow into Mickey now that it was a lot easier for both of them.

"Shit." Ian groaned, biting down on Mickeys neck.

His chest was pressed against Mickey's, Mickeys' dick was pressing against Ian's stomach with each thrust. Ian could feel him leaking on his skin but he didn't care. All he could think about was how close they were and how deep his dick was getting inside him.

Mickey could feel every inch, every vein and each throb of Ian's dick. He couldn't get over how good it felt. 

He dug his nails into Ian's shoulder and let out a loud groan as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. His other hand was thrown out on the bed and grabbing at the sheets. He could feel his ass burning with each thrust but it was pleasurable. He couldn't ask for anything better.

"Shit, Ian I'm close." Mickey warned, letting his legs fall. 

He could feel the burn in his thighs and tightening his hamstring.

"Me too." Ian moaned, pulling back so he could look down at Mickey's face.

He reached down and grabbed Mickeys legs and bent them up towards Mickey's chest until the tip of Mickeys' toes were almost touching the sheets. The pain shot through   
Mickeys legs but he wasn't complaining, not when he was currently getting the best fuck of his life and his most intense orgasm was on the brink.

"Oh God." Ian yelled, words catching in his throat.

Mickey's ass clenched tight around him as he hit Mickey's prostate causing Ian to push up inside and stay there. His orgasm rippling through his body.

He dropped Mickeys legs and suddenly Mickey was cumming all over Ian's chest. It was intense and he felt like he would never stop cumming.

Their mouths met, teeth clashed, tongues moved together as their bodies still shook from the after affects of their most intense and the best orgasm either one of them had ever had.

Finally, Ian slowly pulled out, Mickey groaned at the feeling of being empty.

Ian flopped to his back. Mickey didn't move. THey both stayed still and just stared up at the ceiling.

"Now what?" Ian asked breathlessly.

"Don't say a word." Mickey responded, "We'll talk in the morning." 

 

Some time during the night the boys moved up on the bed the right way. Mickey was on his right side while Ian was pushed up behind him on his right as well with his arm thrown over Mickey.

Ian woke to an empty bed and his stomach sunk. He didn't think Mickey would actually leave after that incredible night, but his thoughts were interrupted when something delicious filled his room and wrapped itself around his nose. He took in a deep breath. Bacon.

He then heard footsteps out in his kitchen and the low sound of humming. Ians' heart jumped out of his fucking chest. Mickey was still here. Making breakfast.   
He threw his legs out of bed and stretched before grabbing a new pair of boxers and sliding them on. The usual morning piss could wait. He had to get out there to Mickey incase the other boy left after this. If he wasn't going to have another night like this with Mickey then he wanted every spare second with the boy that he could get.

Mickey was wearing a pair of Ian's boxers. They were a tad big on him but Ian could still make out a very plump ass. He was standing at the stove with his back towards Ian humming towards himself.

"Good morning Ian." Mickey said, not turning around.

His voice was husky and his hair was all over the place.

Ian walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and placed his chin on the top of Mickeys head, "Good morning Mickey."

He nuzzled his face into Mickeys bed head causing the other boy to laugh.

"You're going to make me burn the bacon." 

Ian grinned, "Wouldn't want that I'm starving." 

Mickey spun around quickly to give him a kiss before going back to the food, "I made coffee." 

Ian stepped back and just took in the sight of Mickey in the mornings. He'd give anything to wake up to this every day. Fuck, Mickey really had a hold on him. 

"You're staring." 

Ian shook out of his trance, "Sorry."

Mickey cut the oven off and turned around and smiled, "It's okay." 

"You seem a lot nicer." 

Mickey almost busted a gut laughing, "You make me out to be an asshole. Maybe just good dick makes me nice." 

"That's saying I'm the best dick you've ever had?"

"I'd be lying if I disagreed. Now come on lets get some breakfast. I want to talk to you." 

 

They were sitting cross legged on Ian's bed. The sheets and blankets tossed to the floor.

"I had a great time Mickey." Ian said, "Like an amazing time honestly." 

Mickey smiled, "Me too Ian. Going to suck going over to my apartment and get back to working all the fucking time." 

"Well I was thinking-" Ian began, "If maybe you would want-uh to uh-"

"Spit it out Gallagher." Mickey chuckled, "I don't have all day."

"You could come here." Ian finally said, "Not like moving in because that's like fast, but if you want to keep stuff here and eat here and shit you can. That way we won't have to be alone most of the time." 

Mickey tossed their plastic plates right onto the floor and jumped on Ian sending the other boy to his back. He pinned Ian's hands above his head while he sat down on Ian's hips.

"You sure about that?" Mickey asked.

Ian gulped, "Yes. If you want." 

Mickey smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Ian's nose, "I do want that. I'd like that a lot actually assface." 

Ian playfully rolled his eyes, "Okay dickhead." 

"And another thing." Mickey began, "I want to see you dance."

Ian's dick swelled at the thought of Mickey watching him dance, "Ok-Okay." 

"Not so tough now are you?" Mickey chuckled, "But I'd like all that very much Ian." 

"Good. Now kiss me, I'm hard." 

 

Over the next few weeks, Mickey spent more and more time at Ian's until eventually it was as if he moved in. Which, he did. Four months later. He spent every free second with Ian or watching Ian dance, which in Mickeys' mind, was the hottest fucking thing in the world.

Neither boy could count how many times they fucked on Ian's breaks. In the bathroom, the managers' office, behind the stage while another guy was dancing. They had no shame. They wanted their lips and hands on each other at all times.

A year passed and those feelings hadn't changed.  
Except this time "I love you's" were thrown about every day. 

Ian introduced Mickey to his family.  
Ian became best friends with Mickeys sister.

They really fucking loved each other. 

So much that one spontaneous trip to Vegas, they eloped. 

They had an actual ceremony about a month later because Mandy freaked out and Ian's family was on his ass. 

Ian thanked God everyday that Mickey moved in across from him.  
Mickey thanked whatever he believed in, that he moved into that exact apartment.

They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: mickeystonic  
> Follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove


End file.
